


Привал в чаще

by LubitelnitsaHE



Series: #hankgav800_2020 [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Romance, Человек!Коннор, дракон!Хэнк, эльф!Гэвин
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LubitelnitsaHE/pseuds/LubitelnitsaHE
Summary: Порой надо просто сделать передышку.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Series: #hankgav800_2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814563
Kudos: 3





	Привал в чаще

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в рамках ивента #hankgav800_2020.  
> Тема: Фольклор
> 
> Работа входит в цикл Фэнтези!АУ (https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853419)

Хэнк весь извёлся. Новый артефакт скрыл крылья и хвост, что было очень здорово, учитывая их планы, однако он сам отвык от полноценного человеческого обличья. Гэвин видел краем глаза, как тот порой подёргивал лопатками, словно стараясь похлопать крыльями, или оборачивался назад. Это казалось странным: с момента вынужденного побега из пещеры прошёл уже месяц, Хэнк должен был освоиться. Но нет.

Гэвин нахмурился и положил руку на плечо Хэнку:

— Совсем тяжко?

Хэнк кивнул и почесал себе спину через плечо.

— Зудит страшно.

Гэвин бросил взгляд на ожерелье.

— Этот говнюк подсунул тебе бракованный артефакт?

— Мне кажется, это нормально, — пожав плечами, ответил Хэнк. — Когда я служил при дворе, то мне давали свободу возвращаться в привычную форму, что и делал при малейшем дискомфорте.

Смеркалось, до города оставалась пара часов ходьбы. Дальше ещё с неделю им придётся мотаться по дорогам, на которых полно купцов. А значит, Хэнк не сможет обращаться или хоть как-то выдавать свою сущность.

«Ты днями можешь спать в пещере, почему сейчас внезапно захотелось размять крылья?» — мысленно возмутился Гэвин. Аккуратно: Хэнк-то телепатией владел, не ленился изучить.

В этом лесу Хэнк полноценно летать не мог — его могли запросто заметить издалека и поднять тревогу. Зато, если отклониться от тропинки и уйти вглубь, то вполне может обратиться и хотя бы помахать крыльями. Гэвин ощущал: ещё немного, и тот начнёт сходить с ума. Плохо, придётся делать привал, чтобы Хэнк хотя бы поспал в своём истинном обличье. И поскольку расставаться с ним даже на одну ночь Гэвин не хотел...

— Значит, даю добро на ночёвку в лесу, — удалось сказать благодушно, несмотря на ситуацию. Гэвин достал шар, наполненный серым туманом, и немного покатал в руках. Затем недовольно и громко добавил: — Мы были бы давно в предгорье, где никто не живёт, если бы не кое-кто, — и бросил взгляд за спину.

Из-за деревьев показался Коннор с невозмутимой улыбкой, несмотря на то, что его раскрыли. Теперь Гэвин нервно передёрнул плечами. Додумались же родители послать по его душу охотника-антимага. Да ещё и человека! Кинжал тут же попросился в руку.

— Вам пришлось сменить курс, потому что вы активно пытаетесь от меня скрыться, — Коннор добродушно наклонил голову. — Если бы не это, то...

Гэвин возмущённо развернулся.

— Тебя послали, чтобы скрутить меня и передать в руки родителям! И, действительно, чего же мы, такие злые и коварные, пытаемся сбросить тебя со следа?

— Я всё же надеюсь, что я смогу убедить вас вернуться во дворец добровольно, — со спокойной улыбкой парировал Коннор, останавливаясь на расстоянии пары метров. Гэвин вычислил, что отрицание магии работает в радиусе метра, но этот антимаг предпочитал лишний раз их не нервировать.

— Ха! И с чего передумал? — Гэвин не мог забыть, как потерпел поражение в их первую встречу, когда Коннор нашёл его в горах Хэнка. Тогда тот особо не рвался в переговоры — если, конечно, он не планировал их после того, как обезвредит Гэвина.

— Есть пара обстоятельств, — уклончиво сказал Коннор, глядя прямо в спину Хэнку, который так и не повернулся.

Гэвин незамедлительно швырнул сгусток молний в сторону Коннора, ожидая, что тот не будет уклоняться. Однако манёвр был разгадан: прежде чем магия развеялась, тот выкинул руку с щитом и отразил кинжал, скрытый под молниями. Гэвин цокнул недовольно, но Хэнк успокаивающе положил ему руку на плечо.

— Да, мы поняли, сбросить тебя с хвоста очень трудно, — не поворачиваясь, ответил Хэнк. — Много интересного услышал?

— Мне нравится идея с привалом. Тем более в этом лесу нечисти не так много. Мне подыскать подходящее место?

— Мы разберёмся, а ты поброди, грибочки пособирай, отчёт отправь, — без улыбки ответил Хэнк.

На удивление, Коннор спокойно кивнул и скрылся с глаз. Хэнк начал раздеваться — обращался он без одежды.

— Как он меня бесит, — произнёс Гэвин, наблюдая за окрестностями. Вроде никто не подсматривал.

И особенно бесило осознание: теперь кто-то ещё знал о Хэнке. Коннор клялся, что не сообщал, насколько редкий дракон рядом с Гэвином, но он не верил.

— Слишком умный, — Хэнк кивнул, снимая штаны. — Ему бы в учёные податься или в политики, а не тратить время на розыск сбежавших принцев.

Гэвин ещё полюбовался на почти голого Хэнка, не считая ожерелья и браслета на руке, затем заметил:

— В своём обличье ты не протиснешься мимо деревьев — обязательно оставишь следы.

— Увы, но я просто хочу сменить артефакт. Неполноценный ощущается легче.

Хэнк прикрыл глаза, сложил руки домиком и сконцентрировался. Гэвин сжал амулет с защитным барьером на случай, если Хэнк не справится: перенаправление магии с одного преобразовывающего артефакта на другой подобный — непростая магия.

Он справился, понял Гэвин по крыльям и хвосту, появившимся за спиной. Хэнк выдохнул и слегка помахал крыльями.

— Всё, теперь идём искать полянку, где моя туша поместится.

Коннор не возвращался, пока они не разбили лагерь, а Хэнк с неприличным стоном не вернул себе полноценный облик. Он потопал по поляне, дёргая крыльями, затем разлёгся, свернувшись клубком.

«Да, это тебе не на груде золота спать», — подумал про себя Гэвин, но Хэнк издал тоскливый вздох — уловил мысль.

Гэвин магией развёл костёр, однако, подумав, забрался в кольцо Хэнка, удобно устраиваясь на мягкой шерсти.

— Ох, я думал, ты потерялся наконец, — произнёс Гэвин, заметив приближающегося Коннора. Притом с добычей. — Ты не лопнешь целую лань съесть?

— Назовём это моим вкладом в наш стихийно сформированный отряд, раз артефакт не кажется веским основанием считать, что я вам не враг. А ещё я собрал грибы, — Коннор похлопал себя по мешку, привязанному к поясу.

«Хэнк тебя напоил сонной травой перед побегом, думаешь, я съем что-то из твоих рук?» — грозно подумал Гэвин, когда Коннор высыпал на полотно грибы.

Хэнк приподнял голову, вдохнул запах.

— Отравы не чувствую, есть можно.

— Обойдусь, — ответил Гэвин и подёргал себя за ухо сквозь шаперон.

«А вот если бы он принёс с собой брагу, ты бы сразу же стал бы добрым и покладистым?»

На это Хэнк промолчал, наблюдая за действиями Коннора.

Тот подтащил тушу ближе к костру и начал её разделывать. С неким злорадством Гэвин разглядел у того незажившие гематомы, которые лично оставил. Сам-то Гэвин себя с помощью магии подлечил, а вот Коннору приходилось пользоваться исключительно лекарствами.

У Коннора явно был талант к готовке: через полчаса пахло очень соблазнительно. Верно истолковав реакцию Хэнка, Гэвин не стал второй раз отказываться.

Коннор держал дистанцию, достаточно комфортную, чтобы не напрягать ни мага, ни дракона. Перекусив — такой едой дракона досыта не накормить — Хэнк позволил вовлечь себя в разговор. Гэвин следил за темами, но ни о чём опасном для них Коннор и Хэнк не говорили. Через минут десять Хэнк и его смог затянуть.

Небольшая иллюзия мира?

— Мне вот интересно, — подал голос Коннор, переводя взгляд с Хэнка на Гэвина и назад, — как вы познакомились?

— Думаешь, такая информация поможет тебе вернуть меня родителям? — тут же среагировал Гэвин, оскалившись.

— Как я ранее говорил, вы интересная пара. Такой дракон… и такой эльф.

В фразе был какой-то подтекст. Только вот какой? Благородный дракон и безалаберный эльф? Или что Хэнк из того вида драконов, которых почти не осталось?

— С моей стороны ничего интересного, — ответил Хэнк, затем хвостом крепче обвил Гэвина, а по его телу прошлась приятная вибрация. — Он буквально свалился мне на голову. Я тогда закидал снегом его и его преследователей, а сам полетел искать место, где мне дадут поспать.

— Забегая вперёд, я и там его нашёл, — довольно сказал Гэвин. Он провёл рукой по телу Хэнка, пуская небольшие импульсы магии.

— А с вашей стороны как всё было?

То ли из-за костра, то ли из-за атмосферы, то ли Коннор всё же что-то подмешал, но Гэвин с дебильной улыбкой посмотрел на морду Хэнка.

— Я искал жар-птицу.

— Жар-птицу? Из сказок северян? — уточнил Коннор.

— Да. Я был молодым и дурным. Это ты сейчас ржёшь из-за последнего слова? — отвлёкся Гэвин на страшные звуки, издаваемые Хэнком. — Короче, сам ты дурной. Если кратко, мы с семьёй нанесли визит другому королевству, мне было скучно, я узнал о птице, которая ворует золотые яблоки, дарующие молодость и бессмертие…

— Да, это именно то, что не хватает эльфу, — прокомментировал Хэнк, откровенно веселясь. Коннор тоже улыбнулся.

— Наверное, я больше искал приключения, чем птицу. Нашёл, к сожалению или к счастью, приключения: разбойники попытались похитить эльфийского принца, пока его родители далеко. Когда от них убегал, запрыгнул на холмик, который оказался не холмиком.

Сейчас история казалась забавной, хотя тогда он дико перепугался. Думал, что умрёт: это же дракон! Настоящий! Но Хэнк оказался благородным — даже не сковал льдом. Из сугроба выбраться то проще.

И какой демон дёрнул Гэвина попереться в горы? А, ну да, услышал, что кто-то в округе постоянно видит здесь полёт пламенного нечто, полез проверять, сбежав от родителей.

Он уже тогда был свободолюбивый.

— Хэнк, а почему вы не атаковали? Будить спящего дракона…

— Я не ем и стараюсь не убивать разумных. И спросонья моя идеология не меняется, — уточнил Хэнк. — Как другие драконы, не знаю.

— А вы убивали?..

— Парень, мне полмиллениума, а на представителей моего вида некоторые охотились в качестве испытания. Твои предположения? — Хэнк слегка напрягся, а Гэвин бросил недовольный взгляд на Коннора. — Да, убивал, но этим не горжусь. В отличие от...

— Всё интереснее и интереснее, — резюмировал Коннор. Затем встал, отряхнулся и произнёс: — Я переночую недалеко, не хочу вам мешать. Если что, зовите, услышу. Добрых снов.

Первой мыслью было сбежать, но Гэвин ощущал себя слишком разомлевшим. Да ещё и Хэнк аккуратно положил лапу на него, как бы приобнимая.

— Спи, я послежу. Потом сменимся, хотя Коннор говорил искренне — пакостить или вредить не будет.

— Откуда знаешь? — Гэвин прикрыл глаза, у него появились образы золотых перьев, падающих с неба. — Ты его мысли читать не можешь.

— Опыт. И интуиция. Кажется, он пока решает, что делать дальше, — задумчиво произнёс Хэнк. Когда антимаг уходил подальше, он становился спокойнее. Тем более в истинном обличье.

Во время беседы он больше притворялся, хотя внутренне явно был напряжён. Можно ли верить?

— Ага, например, кому подороже продать информацию о редком драконе? — засыпая, проворчал Гэвин.

Этой ночью ему снилась огненная птица, которая заманивала куда-то в горы.

«Забавно, я искал жар-птицу, а нашёл снежного дракона».


End file.
